The Wiggles
Anthony Wiggle Murray Wiggle Greg Wiggle Jeff Wiggle 1993-2006-2012-2018 Australia Anthony Wiggle Murray Wiggle Sam Wiggle Jeff Wiggle 2007-2011 Australia Lachy Wiggle Simon Wiggle Emma Wiggle Jeff Wiggle 2013-2019 Australia Arthur Wiggle Anni Wiggle Carlos Wiggle Danny Wiggle 1997-2006 Taiwan Samuel Wiggle Vivi Wiggle Arthur Wiggle Danny Wiggle 2006-2012 Taiwan Zoe Wiggle Francisco Wiggle Fernando Wiggle Katty Wiggle 2006 Spanish Josh Wiggle Smitty Wiggle Richy Wiggle Drake Wiggle 2009-2016 USA Dorothy Wiggle Captain Wiggle Wags Wiggle Henry Wiggle 1993-2019 Australia Dorothy the Dinosaur Captain Feathersword Henry the Octopus 1993-1994 Anthony the Octopus Murray the Dinosaur Greg Feathersword 1993-1994 Dorothy the Dinosaur Captain Feathersword Wags the Dog Henry the Octopus 1995-2018 Anthony the Octopus Murray the Dinosaur Greg Feathersword Jeff the Dog 1995-2006-2012-2018 Anthony the Octopus Murray the Dinosaur Sam Feathersword Jeff the Dog 2007-2011 Lachy the Octopus Simon the Dinosaur Emma Feathersword Jeff the Dog 2013-2019 Dorothy the Dinosaur Shirley Shawn the Unicorn Captain Feathersword Wags the Dog Henry the Octopus 2019 The Wiggly Dancers 2000-2019 Wiggles Skivvies and Trousers 1993-1997 Wiggles Skivvies on The Wiggles Logo and Trousers 1997-2000 Wiggles Skivvies on The Wiggles Logo and Trousers with Blue Red Yellow Purple Outline 2000 Wiggles Skivvies on The Wiggles Logo and Trousers with Blue Red Yellow Purple Outline 2000-2007 Wiggles Skivvies on The Wiggles Logo with Blue Red Yellow Purple stripe on and Trousers with Blue Red Yellow Purple Outline 2007-2019 Jeff Wiggle as Captain Feathersword 1993-1995 John Field as Captain Feathersword 1994-1995 Paul Field as Captain Feathersword 1995 Brad Carroll as Captain Feathersword 2010-2011 Lachlan Gillespie\Lachy Wiggle as Captain Feathersword 2011 Captain Feathersword Voice 1996-1998 Captain Feathersword Voice 1998-2019 The Wiggles Voice 1993-1998 The Wiggles Voice 1998-2019 The Wiggles Age 1993-2000 The Wiggles Age 2000-2019 Red Starry Guitar 1997-2001 Maton Guitar with Yellow Red Blue and Purple 2001-2019 Maton Bass Guitar 2003-2019 Keyboard 1993-1995 Red Starry Keyboard 1996-2019 Wiggly Drum Set 1993-1996 Wiggly Drum Set 2000 Wiggly Drum Set 2001-2019 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1993-1995 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1996-1997 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1997-1998 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1998-1999 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1999-2000 Dorothy the Dinosaur 2000-2006 Dorothy the Dinosaur 2006-2019 Wags the Dog 1995-1997 Wags the Dog 1997-1998 Wags the Dog 1998-2000 Wags the Dog 2000-2006 Wags the Dog 2006-2019 Captain Feathersword 1993-1995 Captain Feathersword 1996-1997 Captain Feathersword 1997-1998 Captain Feathersword 1997-2000 Captain Feathersword 2000-2006 Captain Feathersword 2007-2009 Captain Feathersword 2010-2019 Henry the Octopus 1993-1996 Henry the Octopus 1996-1997 Henry the Octopus 1997-1998 Henry the Octopus 1998-2000 Henry the Octopus 2000-2006 Henry the Octopus 2006-2019 Henry the Octopus is Wieners And Tirstar Body 2000-2019 Wags the Dog is Wieners And Tirstar Body and Male And Female are adult From a Dog and Female are adult From a Dog 2000-2019 ABC KIDS AUS (1993-2074) Nick Jr (1999-2075) Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment Canadian (1999-2019) Playhouse Disney (1999-2011) Disney Junior (2011-2019) Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2007-2075) Greg Page File:35201921941.png|Greg in 1993 File:35201921104.png|Greg in 1994-1996 File:352019211032.png|Greg in 1997 File:352019211115.png|Greg in 1997-2000 File:35201921164.png|Greg in 2000-2004 File:352019211635.png|Greg in 2004-2005 File:352019211710.png|Greg in 2005-2006 File:352019211751.png|Greg in 2012 File:352019211851.png|Greg New Skivvies in 2012 Murray Cook File:352019211924.png|Murray in 1993-1995 File:352019211951.png|Murray in 1996 File:352019212013.png|Murray in 1997 File:352019212042.png|Murray in 1997-2000 File:352019212219.png|Murray in 2000-2007 File:352019212244.png|Murray in 2007-2012 File:352019212323.png|Murray New Skivvies in 2012 Anthony Field File:352019212358.png|Anthony in 1993 File:352019212417.png|Anthony in 1994 File:352019212546.png|Anthony in 1994 File:35201921268.png|Anthony in 1995 File:352019212630.png|Anthony in 1995 File:352019212655.png|Anthony in 1996 File:352019212718.png|Anthony in 1997 File:352019212743.png|Anthony in 1997-1998 File:352019212931.png|Anthony in 1998-2000 File:352019212954.png|Anthony in 2000 File:352019213025.png|Anthony in 2000-2007 372019113058.png|Anthony as The Wiggly Dancers in 2006 File:352019213048.png|Anthony in 2007-2012 File:352019213110.png|Anthony New Skivvies in 2012 Jeff Fatt File:352019213129.png|Jeff in 1993-1996 File:37201981545.png|Jeff as Captain Feathersword in 1993-1995 File:352019213155.png|Jeff in 1997 File:352019213223.png|Jeff in 1997-2000 File:352019213440.png|Jeff in 2000-2007 File:35201921353.png|Jeff in 2007-2012 File:352019213527.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2012-2013 File:35201921361.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2013-2014 File:352019213625.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2015 File:35201921372.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2016-2019 Sam Moran 372019111822.png|Sam in 1998-1999 37201911196.png|Sam as Fireman in 1998 File:352019214353.png|Sam in 2003-2006 File:352019214433.png|Sam in 2004-2006 File:352019214323.png|Sam in 2006-2007 File:352019214411.png|Sam in 2007-2011